Fujoshis en South Park
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: "Ella fue la primera. Por casualidad. La verdad, ni si quiera ahora se explica cómo pasó" El título lo dice todo. Un poco de Cryle y Georke. Dedicado a Aldha porque está ahí cuando la necesito. Personaje principal: Ruby.


**Hola a todas/os los que todavía leen algún fanfic escrito por mí :3 (?) Aquí viene un one-shot algo aburrido :/ Pienso seriamente en alejarme de esto, no hago más que torturar gente (?)**

**Como sea, aquí se los dejo, para los valientes que creen que no se puede morir de aburrimiento (?) Si te gustó, lo odiaste, quieres amenazarme o tienes ganas de escribir algo sin sentido y hacer spam, déjame un Review (?)**

**Aclaración: En este fanfic, Georgie (Kindergarten Goth), Ike, Ruby y Karen estarán en el mismo año. Tienen entre 12 y 13 años, mientras que los principales de SP están en último año de preparatoria con 18 o3o. Lo sé, hay errores en las edades, pero en mi fic será así ¬¬**

_**Disclaimer: South Park, Harry Potter, Junjou Romantic ni Gravitation me pertenecen, si no a Trey Parker & Matt Stone, J. , Shungiku Nakamura y Maki Murakami, respectivamente. **__**Cualquier marca parecida a una real es pura coincidencia. Esta historia salió de mi rara mente y no gano nada más que el placer de escribirla.**_

* * *

"_Ella fue la primera. Por casualidad. La verdad, ni si quiera ahora se explica cómo pasó."_

**Capitulo único – Fujoshis en South Park**

Ruby Tucker salía muy cansada de la clase de Literatura. Ese día la profesora había estado más aburrida de lo normal, al punto de que no se sentó en ningún momento, sólo explicó y explicó sin parar sobre Dios sabe qué. La verdad, no prestó atención. Lo único que sí recordaba era la tarea.

'_No olviden que el lunes deben entregar el trabajo que les dejé la semana pasada'_

¿Cuál era aquel trabajo? Un análisis y resumen del libro que cada quién había elegido. Ruby se había decidido por Harry Potter 7. Aunque odiara la clase de Literatura, debía admitir que gustaba de leer y esa saga le había llamado una especial atención.

Llegó a su casa y la descubrió vacía. Claro, era viernes, su madre debía estar en el 'Club de Lectura', (una excusa para cotillear), su padre trabajando y su hermano en los entrenamientos de fútbol. Cerró la puerta y se metió a su habitación. Encendió su portátil y abrió _Wordy_ para empezar con su redacción. Aunque gustaba dejar todo a última hora, odiaba trabajar los sábados y domingos.

Dos o tres horas después de teclear sin parar, creyó que era suficiente. Abrió el _Mocila Waterfox _y buscó imágenes para dar por terminado el trabajo. Aparecieron múltiples imágenes de la película. Rayos, las odiaba, no eran lo mismo. Pero no había opción, eran las únicas imágenes, aunque…

Agregó _cartoon _a la búsqueda y aparecieron unas muy distintas, las primeras al estilo de las caricaturas que solía ver, pero luego aparecieron unas diferentes, eran de un estilo, ¿cómo le llamaban a esas caricaturas asiáticas?

Ah, sí, _anime_.

No podía negar que estaban bien hechas, además de que había muchas más. Simplificó las cosas y cambió la palabra _cartoon_ por _anime_. Muchas otras imágenes aparecieron y fue abriendo unas cuantas en otras pestañas. Cuando cambió a la página 2, una imagen en especial le llamó la atención. Al parecer eran _Harry_ y _Draco._

Decidió abrirla para verla mejor, estaba algo pequeña. Además, sería bueno si fueran ambos peleando, no había encontrado una así de ellos. Esperó menos de 5 segundos y la imagen apareció frente a sus ojos.

Parpadeó algo confundida, ellos estaban… ¿besándose? Era algo que nunca esperó ver, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, no le pareció repugnante ni nada, si no…interesante.

Volvió a la sección de búsqueda para averiguar más sobre ello, ¿habría sólo una de esas imágenes? Y de ser así, ¿cómo se le habría ocurrido de la nada a esa persona? Colocó _Harry Potter Draco Malfoy_. Inmediatamente, muchas imágenes aparecieron. Abrió unas cuantas y descubrió que las habían desde normales, hasta algunas algo cursis y otras…_ardientes_.

Inesperadamente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entró su hermano mayor.

—Ruby, ¿no hay nadie más?—Minimizó la ventana instantáneamente y no pudo evitar dar un leve brinco, ¿cuándo rayos había entrado a la casa?

—No—respondió con su voz de siempre. Craig se encogió de hombros y salió. A los pocos minutos pudo escuchar la voz de su madre en la sala, llamándoles a cenar. La castaña colocó las imágenes que debía poner en su trabajo y guardó el archivo. Luego maximizó nuevamente la ventana con las otras imágenes y la cerró, no sin antes admirarlas nuevamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la pequeña Tucker no había dejado de pensar en lo que había visto, ¿habría más que imágenes? ¿De qué iba todo ello? Por la tarde encendió nuevamente su ordenador, nunca había estado así de impaciente (aunque no lo demostrara por fuera, claro). Volvió a colocar lo mismo que la vez anterior, pero esta vez para buscar información y no gráficos. Abrió la primera página, decía algo sobre una relación entre ambos. Ya ahí, leyó toda la información, descubriendo que a esa pareja se le solía llamar _Drarry_ y a veces _Haco_. También encontró un nuevo término, _Slash_.

Lo buscó en la red y leyó sobre ello en _Rikipedia_.

_Slash: género de fanfiction de temática homosexual. Sus protagonistas son personajes de libros, series de televisión, videojuegos, etc. que en las historias mantienen o desean mantener una relación romántica o sexual con un miembro de su mismo sexo. El término "slash" suele quedar reservado para las relaciones entre hombres; para las mujeres se emplea femslash, f/f slash o femmeslash._

¿Fanfiction? Abrió otra pestaña. Vaya, esa iba a ser una tarde muy larga. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera todo un mundo así de grande del cual nunca había oído?

* * *

Llegado el lunes, la adolescente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, mil emociones estaban luchando entre sí dentro de ella.

—Hola, Ruby—saludó Karen McCormick sonriente al subir al autobús y sentarse a su lado. Tras ella estaba Ike Broflovski, quien también le saludó, pero se sentó al otro lado del pasillo, junto al chico gótico de su aula.

—Hey—dijo como respuesta. Se quedó mirando a los dos pelinegros cerca de ella, esos dos…siempre estaban juntos, desde kindergarten, tal vez…

—Ruby—llamó más fuerte la de ojos marrones a su lado— ¿me estás escuchando?—frunció el ceño levemente al ver que no era así. Desvió su mirada hacia donde había estado mirando la castaña y sonrió—vaya…

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó Tucker al notar el tono suspicaz de su amiga.

—Nada—dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Ruby la miró sin parpadear, obligándola a hablar—está bien—aceptó a los segundos. Se acercó a ella y bajito murmuró—No sabía que te gustaba Ike…—volvió a sonreír más ampliamente al verla completamente descolocada.

— ¿Qué?—repitió tratando de procesar la, en su opinión, estupidez que había dicho la chica.

—Vamos, no lo niegues, por eso le observabas.

—No me gusta Ike—sentenció mirándola directamente y tratando de no descontrolarse. Odiaba que la molestaran, pero nunca le haría nada a Karen, la consideraba su amiga. La de cabellos marrones no le creyó, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzaba borró su sonrisa y la cambió por un rostro confundido.

— ¿Entonces te gusta Georgie?—trató nuevamente.

—No—contestó más calmada. Vaya, qué cosas se le ocurrían a la de ojos marrones.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mirabas hacia allá?—quiso saber sin insistir más en lo anterior, si a Ruby le gustara alguien, ella estaba segura de que se lo diría.

—Pues…—no sabía qué responderle. No podía decirle que se acababa de imaginar a los dos chicos en una posible relación homosexual, no, para nada.

—Dime—quiso saber la menor al notarla nerviosa. Aunque todos decían que Tucker tenía siempre el mismo rostro, ella sabía perfectamente qué sentía—anda, no seas así, yo siempre te digo todo—puso un rostro algo triste.

—"Maldición"—pensó—"está usando nuevamente esa cara…maldita chantajista"—suspiró derrotada—está bien, pero luego, aquí nos podrían oír—McCormick sonrió feliz y dejó el tema por el momento. A los minutos llegaron a la escuela y entraron a clase como siempre.

—Saquen sus trabajos, por favor—pidió la maestra.

Durante el resto del día, Ruby no dejaba de debatirse muchas cosas en la mente. ¿Qué había sido lo de hace un rato? ¿Por qué había pensado eso de sus compañeros? Los volvió a mirar disimuladamente y sin darse cuenta terminó por estudiarlos. Ike le conversaba alegremente cuando la profesora no explicaba y Georgie le miraba sin cambiar de rostro. Cada cierto rato movía la boca levemente, pero lo suficiente para hacer reír al Broflovski o para que hable por un buen rato más. Su mente voló y se empezó a preguntar, si ellos estuvieran juntos… ¿quién iría arriba?

Se sorprendió un poco de sus pensamientos, pero no podía esperar menos. El fin de semana se la había pasado averiguando sobre el Slash, el fanfiction y, claro, el más conocido de todos, _Yaoi_. Los japoneses nunca terminaban de sorprenderla. También había terminado leyendo unos cuantos fanfics en sobre Draco y Harry-si unos cuantos se le podía decir a dos de más de treinta capítulos y otros diez que eran, ehm, ah, sí, one-shots-.

Retomó sus pensamientos analizando a ambos chicos. Ike era alegre y sobresalía académicamente, mientras que Georgie destilaba menos alegría que un borrador y le valía madres las calificaciones, la verdad, no sabía cómo pasaba de año, tal vez Broflovski tuviera algo que ver.

_Una pareja perfecta_

Ike, sí, él debía ir arriba. Sería como Harry en aquel fanfic donde ayudaba a Draco, un deprimido después de la guerra, a superar las cosas y- No, Georgie no era un deprimido, sólo veía el peor lado de la vida. Aunque, tal vez el gótico en el fondo sea de los dominantes, como en aquel One-shot en que Draco descubrió a Harry merodeando en los pasillos a medianoche y terminó por llevárselo a los baños para-

No pudo evitar sacudir un poco su cabeza al sentir su cara arder, maldición que no se sonroje. Al parecer tenía suerte, la campana sonó. Se dirigió al pasillo a buscar lo necesario para la siguiente clase y en el camino fue abordada por Karen.

—Espera, Ruby—se le acercó y dijo bajito—recuerda que debes decirme lo de la mañana.

—Aquí no Karen, es…muy largo, ¿qué te parece si vienes hoy a mi casa?

— ¡Claro!—sonrió la menor, adoraba ir a la casa de la castaña, su mamá solía darles galletas.

Ahora debía dejar de pensar en sus compañeros y empezar a idear una forma de responderle a la chica.

* * *

—Aw~, ¡qué lindos!—Ruby parpadeó algo sorprendida ante la exclamación de su amiga.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Míralos!—dijo emocionada— ¿no te parecen una monada?—la castaña observó su computador. Bueno, sí, eran adorables, estaban de la mano y dibujados de ese modo _miniatura*._

—Entonces…no te parece raro—dijo más que todo como una afirmación para sí misma.

—Claro que no—respondió la otra sorprendida—es más, ¿sabes cómo buscar más imágenes así?—preguntó con el rostro algo ilusionado.

—Pues…—pensó un poco, ya había visto muchísimo de Harry Potter, tal vez debía buscar de otras cosas—los japoneses le llaman Yaoi y hay algunas series, animes y eso…

—Oh, claro—Karen tomó el control del teclado, entró a _Bubble search _y tecleó rápidamente, _recomendación Yaoi_, entró a la primera página, _Woohoo! Answers, _y leyó las respuestas—Pues aquí varias personas recomiendan una que se llama _Junjou Romantic_—volteó a ver a su amiga— ¿la vemos?—preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo haríamos eso?—preguntó algo sorprendida de la actitud de McCormick, ella no había ni pensado en buscar anime.

—Es fácil—dijo volteando de nuevo al ordenador y buscando—mi hermano me dijo que en internet puedes encontrar series de todo tipo.

Aquella tarde, ambas chicas descubrieron mucho más de lo que se imaginaron.

* * *

—Y, ¿la parte en que lo tiró al sofá y entonces se dejó~? ¡Aw~!—Karen no paraba de hablar—y en especial el _'Ah~ me…derrito'_ ¡No sabes lo que daría por leer las historias BL de _Usagi-san_!

—Pues a mí me gustó la parte del hotel…—mencionó Ruby sin siquiera hacer el ademán de callar a su amiga…también disfrutaba de recordar aquello.

—Oh, claro, fue inolvidable—concordó la pelimarrón para luego quedarse callada por unos segundos, como pensando algo—debemos ver otro—soltó de la nada

— ¿Eh?—preguntó Tucker volteando hacia su amiga.

—Sí, otra serie, deben haber muchas más—completó sonriente.

—Bueno—aceptó la castaña sin pensarlo mucho. Vamos, ella estaba tan emocionada como su amiga, sólo que lo demostraba menos.

Esta vez se decidieron por una llamada _Gravitation._

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿2 semanas? ¿1 mes? Ruby no estaba segura, pero sabía que había sido poco en comparación a lo que le pareció a ella.

Analizó la situación en la que encontraba. Estaba en la mesa de siempre durante el almuerzo, ¿la diferencia? Que, además de Karen, tenía a 4 chicas más ahí.

Vio a la que estaba frente a ella, era Mary Jobs, un año mayor que ella. A esa rubia la habían conocido pocos días después de 'iniciar'. Había estado hablando con Ruby en los baños sobre un fanfic interesante que había encontrado, creyendo que eran las únicas en el lugar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Jobs, una de las más populares, salir algo nerviosa de un cubículo para luego lavarse las manos, sin dejar de mirarlas. Se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de tocar la puerta, volvió hacia donde estaban ellas y, aún dudosa, hizo la pregunta que iniciaría con su 'amistad'.

'_¿Hablaban…de Yaoi?'_

La otra era Katy Jobs, dos años menor que Mary y tan popular y rubia como su hermana. Se les había unido poco después.

A su lado se hallaba Samantha Ticks, una chica del aula de Katy que parecía seguir los pasos de Georgie. Un día, de la nada, simplemente se acercó y sentó con ellas sin decir más. Katy la recibió con un _'Hasta que por fin'_

Por último estaba Betsy Thomas, una chica de su aula que siempre pasaba desapercibida. Era pelirroja con unas cuantas pecas y llevaba gafas. Solía competir con Ike por el primer puesto, la diferencia era que el chico al menos tenía vida social.

— ¿Cierto, Ruby?—Karen la miraba decidida.

—Disculpa, no estaba prestando atención—respondió algo culpable, pero la chica lo repitió todo sin inmutarse, al parecer su opinión era lo que le importaba ahora.

—Les estuve comentando que mi hermano era _seme_, pero Betsy insiste en que es _suke_—entonces fue cuando la castaña notó la atención del resto del grupo sobre ella.

—A lo que me refiero es que, al lado de alguien como _Akihiko_, cualquiera es _uke_—agregó la pelirroja.

—O también al lado de _Yuki—_trató de aportar la rubia menor.

—_Yuki_ también es _uke_, ¿no leíste aquel _Remix_ con _Tatsuha_ y _Tohma_?—corrigió Sam.

—No, ¿hay uno así?—respondió casi indignada de no saber al respecto y volviendo su atención hacia la pelinegra.

—Es uno en que _Shuichi_ se va por unos días…*—Ruby no escuchó lo demás al ser interrumpida por la pelimarrón nuevamente.

—Vamos, Ruby—insistió.

—Pues…—se puso a analizarlo bien—me temo que debido al tamaño, _Akihiko_ iría sobre tu hermano—al ver el rostro desilusionado de su amiga, agregó—pero al menos de por aquí, tu hermano es el más _seme_ de todos.

—Eso sí es cierto—apoyó Betsy dándole un bocado a su emparedado. Esa chica analizaba a los chicos para saber su _rol _y el tipo de pareja que serían tan atentamente como cuando resolvía un problema muy difícil de álgebra, o incluso más.

En fin, todo hasta ahí estaba bien. Había descubierto algo nuevo que la hacía emocionarse, había hecho extrañas pero agradables amistades, la historia parecía tener un fin ahí.

¿O no?

* * *

Había quedado con Karen y el resto de las chicas para ir al Centro Comercial. El _anime_ se había vuelto muy popular en los últimos días y ese día abrirían una tienda con esa temática. Todas se emocionaron al pensar que tal vez encontrarían algo _Yaoi_ y decidieron ir juntas después de clases, después de todo era viernes y los deberes podrían esperar, hasta Betsy estuvo de acuerdo.

Lástima para Ruby que aquel día, justamente ESE día, era el que tenía asignado para encargarse del aula. Les pidió a sus dos compañeras que avisaran a las otras y le esperen unos 15 minutos fuera. Ambas asintieron y le dijeron que se apure.

Ruby tomó las motas algo molesta y las sacudió rápida y fuertemente, sin respirar por el polvo. Luego revisó que el aula estuviera en orden y entonces ató la bolsa de basura para llevarla al basurero.

Estuvo tan ocupada murmurando cosas en contra de la maestra y la lista que no se percató de las otras voces hasta que estuvo muy cerca. Calló y se acercó lentamente, tratando de oír, al parecer estaban peleando.

Siguió el sonido y terminó por llegar hasta el aula de música. La puerta estaba semi abierta y le ayudó a oír mejor lo que sucedía.

— ¿Seguro que no vendrá nadie?—preguntó una voz algo dudosa.

—Claro que no, es viernes, ni siquiera la directora se queda por aquí esos días—respondió otra voz, algo baja, como un murmullo. Luego hubo una leve pausa, la castaña se acercó un poco a la puerta para observar qué sucedía y casi se cae de la impresión.

¡Eran Ike y Georgie!

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo y muy cerca.

—Está bien—sonrió el canadiense. Al primer instante, Ruby no entendió lo que _estaba bien,_ pero estuvo de acuerdo cuando ambos muchachos se acercaron el uno al otro para unir sus labios.

Sus ojos le dolieron un poco al abrirse desmesuradamente y casi suelta un pequeño jadeo, aunque se tapó la boca a tiempo. Nunca en su vida se había esperado algo así. Bueno, debía aceptar que se lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero nunca lo había creído posible.

Cuando los chicos se separaron, se miraron un poco y se volvieron a besar, fue entonces cuando la chica reaccionó.

Sacó su celular con las manos algo temblorosas y, quitándole el sonido (había leído algunos fanfics sobre chicas que no se daban cuenta y se delataban al hacer ruido), tomó una foto. La admiró por unos segundos y luego decidió grabarlo.

_Memoria insuficiente_

Casi tira el aparato al suelo de la frustración, pero recordó la foto ya tomada y se contuvo. Entró en busca de algo qué eliminar. Mensajes de propagandas, fotos fallidas, música que tenía en su computadora y luego podría volver a pasar…

Cuando creyó que era suficiente, volvió a enfocar la escena. Cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

Aunque hubiera puesto el modo silencioso, considerando que todo estaba completamente vacío, la vibración se hizo notar.

Los chicos se separaron al instante y miraron a su alrededor en busca del sonido. Tucker sólo pudo levantarse y correr tratando de no hacer ruido.

Al llegar a la salida, por un segundo se sintió algo descolocada al ver a sus amigas ahí.

— ¿Ruby?—preguntó Karen con el rostro algo preocupado— ¿Estás bien?—la castaña no entendió el porqué de la pregunta, pero al ver a las otras chicas con la misma cara, se percató de que estaba respirando agitadamente y tenía las manos en las rodillas. Se paró como siempre, calmó su respiración y volvió a colocar el rostro que siempre llevaba.

—Sí—respondió con tono neutro—sólo que corrí al ver tu llamada—trató de excusarse al notar que nadie le creía.

—Pues sí, te estabas tardando—comentó Betsy.

—En fin, vamos—animó Katy—antes de que haga tarde—agregó. Todas asintieron y caminaron en dirección al lugar, lo bueno de estar en South Park era que podías llegar a cualquier lugar a pie.

Al parecer no eran las únicas que habían oído la noticia, había uno chicos entrando al lugar. Notaron que buscaban lo mismo cuando todos caminaron en la misma dirección.

La tienda no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, algo así como el Hot Topic que había abierto hace unos años. En las paredes habían vitrinas, a un lado habían distintos peluches y al otro lado carteras, billeteras, gorras y polos. Incluso había unas orejas de gato. Había una vitrina que sólo era la mitad de alto y estaba en medio del lugar, ahí se podían ver distintos libros que todos reconocieron como manga. Detrás del dependiente había una especie de biblioteca con estuches de CDs.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es un _Kumagoro_!—Mary fue la primera en hablar y el resto se pegó a la vitrina de los peluches para verlo. En unos minutos, todos los muchachos estaban fisgoneando por la tienda. El vendedor, que era un joven de unos 20 o 25 años, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de clientes en su primer día.

Una hora después, aproximadamente, las chicas salieron del lugar cargando algunas bolsas. Al llegar a la salida, aun comentando sobre lo que estaban llevándose, se despidieron. Mary y Katy se fueron junto a Betsy por la derecha mientras que Ruby, Karen y Samantha por la izquierda.

En un momento del camino, la chica gótica se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue a su casa.

— ¿Ahora si me lo dirás?—preguntó de la nada McCormick. A la castaña no le sorprendió, nunca lograría engañarla.

—Pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie, ni siquiera a las otras chicas—condicionó.

—Claro—le aseguró. Se detuvieron en una esquina y Tucker sacó su celular para buscar la imagen y ponerla—me demoré porque escuché ruidos y…terminé por encontrar…esto—dijo levantando el aparato para que la otra chica lo viera.

— ¡Dios mío!—exclamó. A Ruby le pareció extraño que no dijera más, pero supuso que era por la impresión. Luego el celular fue arrebatado de sus manos y la pelimarrón daba saltitos sin poder creérselo— ¡Tenías razón!—comentó al rato, cuando se calmó un poco. Sacó su celular y, en unos segundos, se pasó la imagen mediante BlueTooth— ¿Y te vieron?

—No. Iba a grabarles cuando recibí tu llamada y debí salir corriendo—la chica se golpeó al notar que por su culpa tenía menos material, pero luego se recuperó.

—Pero al menos sabemos la verdad—comentó sonriendo—y eso me emociona. Lo que me gustaría es que lo hagan público.

—A Georgie no le importa—comentó segura.

—Sí, es obvio. Si nadie lo sabe seguramente es por la mamá de Ike. Kenny me comentó que incluso Kyle le teme—dijo algo resignada. La castaña pensó un poco para recordar al pelirrojo.

— ¿Pero él no era gay?—preguntó dudosa. Su hermano siempre mencionaba algo de él y su amigo Marsh—pensé que salía con ese tal Marsh.

— ¿Stan?—preguntó divertida—No, mi hermano dice que parece que así sea, pero no lo es.

—Mmm—musitó al final.

* * *

— ¡Ruby!—la chica se sorprendió un poco al oír gritar así a su amiga. No es que nunca gritara, pero esa vez fue apenas subió al bus. Por un momento creyó que se le tiraría encima.

— ¿Qué?—respondió antes que le diera un ataque o algo a la pelimarrón, se veía demasiado animada.

—No vas a creerlo, ¡no vas a creerlo!—repitió mientras se sentaba a su lado y se le acercaba.

—Karen, cálmate—pidió. McCormick asintió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

—Ayer, cuando regresé a mi casa de tu casa~

—Ajá.

—No había nadie, o eso creía. Mis padres no estaban gritando ni nada, así que debían estar dormidos o tomando en algún otro lugar. Y bueno, tú sabes que Kevin se fue hace unos meses por lo de su novia y el bebé-

—Ve al grano.

—Oh, sí, claro. Bien, pues me estaba yendo a mi habitación cuando escuché ruidos del cuarto de Kenny. Supuse que estaba en casa y decidí entrar a saludarlo.

—Mmm

—Pues, empujé un poco la puerta y…adivina qué vi—retó regresando a su entusiasmo anterior.

— ¿A tu hermano pajeándose?—preguntó como si nada. Su amiga rió pero negó.

—No, mi hermano estaba ahí con Stan, ¡besándose!—algunos en el autobús voltearon a verlas al escuchar lo último alto. Ruby notó a Ike algo nervioso.

—Baja la voz—comentó, para luego captar lo que acababa de decirle— ¿Qué?

—Sí, estaban besándose—repitió entusiasmada—pero no sólo eso, estaban en la cama y mi hermano estaba encima metiéndole mano.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Pues~—se puso algo nerviosa—digamos que no me pude contener y…

— ¿Gritaste?—casi afirmó.

—Sí—confesó algo culpable.

— ¿Entonces…?—la animó a continuar.

—Ah, pues mi hermano dijo "¡Karen!" y Stan se acomodó la camiseta antes de salir casi corriendo. Luego tuvimos una charla en la cual él trató de explicarme lo que estaban haciendo. Yo le dije que no se preocupara porque lo entendía—puso una sonrisa algo pervertida—al final terminé preguntándole si lo sabía alguien más y me dijo que el resto de los de su clase—frunció el ceño—no puedo creer que recién me entere. Le reclamé que no me haya dicho pero luego le felicité y salí—terminó sonriendo nuevamente.

—Tienes mucha suerte—comentó—lo máximo que he podido aprovechar de mi hermano es que de vez en cuando viene un amigo suyo a jugar videojuegos, creo que se llama Tweak. Pero al parecer no tienen nada más—se resignó un poco.

El resto del trayecto fue normal y a la hora del almuerzo, esa se volvió una noticia sorprendente en su mesa.

* * *

—Es muy molesto

— ¿Cómo tú?—comentó entrando a la sala.

—No, pero te aseguro que no compite contigo—respondió su hermano.

— ¡Gah! Ho-hola Ruby—saludó el rubio, la chica sólo le sacó el dedo medio, pero Tweak sonrió acostumbrado a ello. Ella pasó de frente hacia su cuarto, pero no pudo evitar quedarse en el pasillo al oír que continuaban la conversación.

—Pe-pero Kyle es ¡ngh! bueno.

—Fue uno de los que nos hizo pelear, Tweak.

—E-eso fue hace mucho, a-al menos no es como ¡ngh! el culón.

—Aun así es molesto. Es un maldito cerebrito que se la pasa respondiendo bien a todo, que cree que se puede hacer cargo de todo y-

—S-sigues molesto por ¡ngh! la discusión de ayer, ¿c-cierto? ¡Gah!—le interrumpió, algo muy arriesgado para cualquiera, pero Tweak sabía que Craig no le pegaría…y si lo hacía, sabía defenderse—S-sé que no te gustó que te ¡ngh! dijera que no v-valías la pena, p-pero tú ¡ngh! empezaste—el pelinegro no dijo nada, sólo continuó con su mirada fija en la pantalla.

—Es un idiota—dijo al final, cuando Ruby ya se estaba yendo a su habitación. Tweak no dijo nada, conocía a su amigo y sabía lo que pasaba. Era algo así como Karen con Ruby.

Cuando la castaña entró a su habitación, siguió pensando en la pequeña conversación que había oído. Era extraño, su hermano no era de los que hablaban de otras personas, a penas y hablaba un poco de Tweak, que, según ella, era su mejor amigo (era con quien más tiempo pasaba); pero si tenía problemas con alguno, solían terminarse con alguna pelea, ¿no?

Al día siguiente, en el bus, aún seguía pensando sobre ello. Cuando Karen la vio, le preguntó lo que sucedía y ella le contó.

—Vaya, ¿no te das cuenta?—le dijo contenta. Tucker frunció el ceño al verse ignorante de ello—bueno, no estoy segura, mejor le preguntamos a Betsy, ¿sí? Tú sabes que es la mejor analizando gente—a Ruby le pareció buena idea y decidió esperar, no es como si tuviera apuros, aunque tenía cierta inquietud.

—Es obvio—fue la respuesta de la pelirroja—a tu hermano le gusta ese tal Kyle, aunque es muy probable que no se haya dado cuenta—parpadeó algo confundida, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido eso a ella? — De seguro es por eso que se "enoja sin razón"—agregó.

Siguieron con una charla normal sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto. Aun así, la castaña seguía pensando en ello.

Cuando tocó el timbre de salida, Ruby hizo algo que jamás había hecho, ir a la preparatoria. Junto a Karen-no pudo decirle que no- se encaminó hacia el edificio de al lado. Ellos salían media hora después, así que tendrían que esperar.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Si no lo sabes, ¿por qué viniste?

—Tenía curiosidad—Tucker dio un suspiro.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Betsy de lo de mi hermano? Pues vengo a comprobarlo.

—¡Ya entiendo!—se le acercó—seremos como espías, ¿a que sí?

—Algo así—respondió—si es cierto, mi hermano buscará cualquier cosa para molestar a ese Broflovski—aseguró. Ambas se quedaron en silencio para luego empezar otra charla fuera del tema.

El timbre sonó y ambas ingresaron, si las pillaban podían poner de excusa que estaban buscando a sus hermanos. Se quedaron en los pasillos mientras algunos estudiantes iban saliendo de sus clases y, cuando todo estuvo muy lleno, empezaron a buscar su objetivo. Unos cuantos volteaban a verlas curiosos, pero luego regresaban a sus asuntos.

Dieron la vuelta y vieron a lo lejos una pequeña multitud.

—A puesto a que son ellos—afirmó Ruby. Lograron hacerse un espacio suficiente para observar todo sin ser vistas y prestaron atención.

—¡Cállate, Tucker!—el pelirrojo estaba algo rojo y se notaba muy enfadado.

—Kyle, creo que no-

—¡No te metas, Stan!—le interrumpió. El pelinegro simplemente cerró la boca y miró a Kenny, quien estaba a su lado. Este se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

—Hazle caso a tu ex, Marsh, no te conviene meterte—dijo con burla, aunque tanto Ruby como Tweak, quien estaba tras él, notaron un toque de rabia.

—C-Craig, ¡ngh!, creo que ya está bien ¡Gah!—el rubio no quería que su amigo se meta en problemas. ¿Dónde cojones se habían metido Token y Clyde? Estaba desesperándose y no tenía café cerca, así que sólo tironeaba de su cabello sin parar mientras que sacudía su camisa en busca de tranquilidad. Kyle cambió su mirada un poco.

—¡Stan es sólo mi amigo! Además, si fuera cierto, no te tiene por qué importar—se le acercó un poco—¡Deja de joderme la vida y lárgate con tu noviecito!

—Dios, pero qué ridículos suenan. Me avergüenza que sea mi hermano—murmuró sólo para su amiga.

—Estoy segura que Ike sentiría lo mismo—respondió con su tono dulce de siempre.

—Todo es culpa de la maldita tención sexual, deberían resolverla de una buena vez—comentó una tercera voz.

—Exacto, tal vez una noche con licor bastaría—agregó una cuarta voz.

—O encerrarlos simplemente—dijo Ruby sin percatarse de con quiénes hablaba.

—¡Deberíamos hacerlo!—animó Karen hacia su amiga y las chicas tras ellas.

—Sí, es una estupenda idea, ¿no Wendy?

—No lo sé Bebe, ¿y si terminan matándose?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó algo descolocada por la presencia de ambas.

—Ellas son Wendy y Bebe—se adelantó McCormick sonriente—Kenny me presentó a todos sus amigos hace años—aclaró.

—¡Claro! Con razón te me hacías conocida, eres la hermanita de Kenny—recordó la rubia.

—No me creo que Kenny tenga una hermanita tan adorable—comentó la pelinegra—con lo pervertido que es…

—Eso no importa ahora—interrumpió la pelimarrón—debemos hablar sobre el plan para que esos dos liberen toda la tensión que se traen—habló muy emocionada. Casi se podía ver fuego en su mirada.

—¿Decías que no se parecían?—comentó la castaña.

—Ahora veo que las apariencias engañan—musitó la pelinegra.

* * *

—Idiota—saludó cuando le contestó la llamada.

—¿Qué quieres, mocosa?

—Debo entregarte algo, te espero en la sala de música de tu preparatoria.

—Espera, ¿Qué?

—Mamá dijo que te dé algo.

—¿Y por qué no en la casa?

—Porque me iré a la de Karen, sólo mueve tu trasero y ven aquí.

—Jódete—colgó la llamada, pero la chica sabía que iría.

—¿Irá?—preguntó la rubia expectante.

—Claro.

—¡Ahora es mi turno!—dijo feliz Karen de ser parte de ello. Sacó su celular—¿Kenny?

—¿Qué hay, princesa?

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Claro.

—¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo Kyle que vaya a la sala de música?

—¿Por qué?—el rubio estaba algo perplejo.

—Es que tengo una amiga a la cual le gusta y pues, le prometí ayudarle. Ella quería darle una carta personalmente pero no sabía cómo, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—No lo sé Karen, Kyle está algo-

—Por favor~—pidió con su voz más dulce.

—Está bien, me inventaré algo—se rindió.

—¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

—Lo sé—la chica rió y luego colgó.

—¡Listo!—celebró.

—Ahora sí me das miedo—dijo Bebe al ver la facilidad de mentir y convencer de la niña.

—Como sea, vamos a la sala antes de que lleguen—interrumpió Wendy. Las cuatro fueron hacia el lugar y buscaron la ventana en la cual tuvieran la mejor vista para luego esperar.

—Aún no me creo que también gusten del Yaoi—comentó Ruby.

—¡Claro! Yo convertí a Wendy y terminé convenciéndola de cortar con Stan definitivamente cuando me di cuenta de lo que se traía con Kenny.

—¡Entonces a ti te lo debo agradecer! Ahora disfruto en vivo en mi casa—se emocionó la pelimarrón.

—Te envidio, yo sólo los disfruto un poco en la escuela.

—Incluso la otra vez estaban-

—Shh, ya vienen—advirtió la pelinegra. Todas se pusieron atentas y, efectivamente, vieron a Craig llegar al lugar. Al minuto sacó su celular y Ruby tuvo que silenciar el suyo antes de recibir la llamada. La rechazó y luego escribió un mensaje rápido.

'¿Ya llegaste? Tardaste mucho, ya me fui. Lo dejé ahí, pero algo escondido para que no cualquiera lo tomase. Busca.'

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al recibir el mensaje y se puso a buscar. Karen estuvo a punto de enviarle un mensaje a su hermano preguntándole sobre el pelirrojo, pero no fue necesario, apareció a los minutos con el ceño fruncido, como pensando en algo.

Al entrar a la sala, se quedó un momento parado al ver al otro muchacho ahí y no se movió hasta que el otro se percató de su presencia. Se miraron por unos segundos y luego siguieron con lo suyo, sin hablarse.

Wendy se acercó lentamente a la puerta y la cerró de un solo golpe para luego asegurarla por fuera.

—¿Qué demonios?—el del chullo azul volteó sorprendido.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó Kyle al escuchar el pestillo. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta para tratar de abrirla, pero sin éxito.

—¡Ayuda!

—¡Sáquenos que aquí!—no tenían idea de qué hacer, pero luego de unos minutos de insistir, se callaron.

Cada uno se sentó en lados contrarios y no musitaron palabra.

—Todo es tu culpa—dijo Craig al rato.

—¡¿Qué?

—Seguramente dejaste la puerta media cerrada al entrar—continuó.

—Claro, y también le eché el seguro, ¿verdad?—preguntó sarcástico.

—No lo sé, sólo sé que no quiero estar aquí más tiempo—dijo algo nervioso.

—Exacto, no quiero pasar otro segundo contigo—refutó.

—Vaya que me odias—murmuró. Kyle se sorprendió un poco.

—Tú también me odias—musitó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Maldición, son unos malditos orgullosos—reclamó Karen.

—Tal vez deberíamos intervenir con algo—comentó Bebe.

—No será necesario—Ruby estaba tranquila—Craig odia los espacios cerrados, no estará ahí mucho tiempo con su faceta de siempre—explicó ante las miradas atónitas de las otras.

Tal y como había dicho la castaña, el pelinegro empezaba a desesperarse. A cada segundo que pasaba, parecía que las paredes y el techo se acercaban más y más a él. Estiraba y encogía las piernas como queriendo asegurarse de que nada había cambiado y trataba de parpadear lo menos posible.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el judío cuando notó su comportamiento.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—respondió tratando de aparentar su humor de siempre.

—No has parado de moverte, Tucker, pareces un gusano—contraatacó Broflovski con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Vete a la mierda—soltó mirando hacia todos los lados. Craig creyó que las cosas quedarían así hasta que los salvaran, pero abrió los ojos de la impresión al notar que Kyle se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba frente a él.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?—vociferó enfurecido. El pelirrojo era demasiado voluble.

—Déjame en paz—respondió de mala manera, aunque con un deje de súplica que el otro no pudo evitar notar. Le miró sorprendido, en la vida creería que ese pelinegro arrogante y molestoso pediría algo y tampoco esperaba vivir para verle así de nervioso, ya parecía ser Tweek.

—Craig…—pronunció suavemente, regresando su rostro a un gesto más tranquilo y algo preocupado—es en serio…¿estás bien?

Esta vez se demoró en contestar, como pensando en si debía mandarle a la mierda nuevamente o responderle de forma civilizada para evitar más peleas.

—No puedo estar en espacios cerrados—soltó en un susurro, sin verle a los ojos. El judío dejó ir un suspiro y, para sorpresa del del chullo, se sentó a su lado.

—No creí que fueras claustrofóbico—comentó al rato—pero no te preocupes, saldremos pronto—trató de animarle. Algunos minutos pasaron, en los cuales las chicas se plantearon irse y dejarles ir, pero para su buena suerte, continuaron—¿Por qué me odias?—indagó tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—No te odio, Broflovski—respondió para la sorpresa del otro—si fuera así ya te hubiera roto la cara como a otros imbéciles—aclaró.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre estás molestándome?

—Porque tú me provocas.

—¡Tú eres el que inicia las peleas!

—¡Sí, pero cada que te veo tengo que llamar tu atención, joder!—exclamó bastante exaltado, eso de estar tratando de soportar uno de tus mayores temores te hacía soltar la verdad.

—¿Qué?—atinó a soltar el pelirrojo, sorprendido por tal revelación. Pero el pelinegro no le respondió, sólo volteó la cabeza y unió su mirada a la de él por segunda vez en la tarde. El del cabello afro se estremeció un poco ante una mirada tan cargada de sentimientos. Los ojos azabaches llevaban una mezcla de temor, dolor, decisión y algo más que no logró captar en el momento.

Entonces, como si fuera digno de una telenovela mexicana o una típica película romántica, ambos rostros se acercaron lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse pero bajando los párpados cuando estaban a unos centímetros de distancia.

Cuando los labios se encontraron, Ruby tapó la boca de la siempre emocionada Karen, ésta a su vez tapaba la de Bebé, quien cubría la de Wendy. Se aguantaron los gritos y los saltitos, sólo pudiendo mostrar sus emociones a través de sus miradas.

—¿Qué significa esto?—preguntó el pelinegro, trayendo a la realidad a las féminas.

—No estoy seguro—respondió el pelirrojo, volviendo a acercarse a él.

Ambos se besaron un rato más, hasta que Wendy, la más "responsable" de todas, decidió que era muy tarde ya. Con ayuda de Ruby, sacó a las otras dos de ahí y, antes de irse, le quitaron el seguro a la puerta.

* * *

Pero como ya lo sabía la castaña, no todo podía ser felicidad y alegría a mil. Cuando ese lunes se despertó para ir a la escuela, un sentimiento extraño en su estómago le decía que algo iba mal.

Se extrañó. Recordaba haber dado todos los exámenes bien y no le faltaba entregar ningún trabajo. Tampoco había olvidado alguna fecha especial ni había cometido alguna travesura que pudiera descubrirse.

Por eso, al subir al autobús, trataba de quitar aquel malestar.

Cuando Karen subió con un rostro preocupado, el peso se volvió más intenso. La pelimarrón miró los asientos al otro lado de donde ellas se sentaban y se preocupó más. Fue entonces que la castaña notó que no estaban sus compañeros.

—Oh, Karen—casi sollozó sentándose a su lado sin dejar de moverse—soy una estúpida, aunque ya deberías saberlo.

—¿De qué hablas?—se sentía tan extraña ignorando aquello.

—Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, no era mi intención, ¡lo juro!—pidió pasando de lo que acababa de preguntarle.

—McCormick, dime ahora mismo de lo que estás hablando—ordenó de mala leche, la espera le estaba matando. La pelimarrón asintió con algo de miedo, sabía lo que significaba que usara su apellido.

—Verás, tú sabes que ayer hubo una reunión del Club de Vóley, ¿verdad?—asintió—pues, ya que estoy ahí asistí. Al terminar de almorzar por la victoria anterior, fuimos a la casa de Stephany, la que está en el grado de Mary—asintió de nuevo—pasamos un rato ahí, entre charlas y eso. El punto es que me fui al baño en un momento y dejé mi celular en la mesa—su rostro se contrajo nuevamente en la ansiedad—no creí que lo tomarían ni mucho menos que revisaran mis archivos…pero al parecer encontraron la foto de Ike y Georgie—fue entonces cuando empezaba a comprender Tucker—no me di cuenta en ese momento, al parecer sacaron una copia del archivo. Pero para cuando llegué a mi casa, la foto ya estaba en Féisbuk y toda su clase y la nuestra había comentado. Incluso algunos de otros grados—sus ojos se humedecieron—le pedí a Stephany que por favor la quitara, pero no quiso—soltó unas lágrimas—ahora por mi culpa Ike…y Gerogie…ellos…—pero no continuó porque se lanzó a llorar en su amiga.

Ruby no sabía qué hacer más que mover de manera automática su mano en la espalda de su amiga. Con razón que no se había enterado, el día anterior había salido con su familia y no había entrado a su cuenta. Se maldijo internamente, pero luego inició una sarta de insultos hacia la odiosa castaña que había subido la foto.

—Cálmate Karen—le dijo al rato—lo último que podemos hacer es caer así. Hay que decírselo a las chicas y luego las dos iremos a visitar a Ike y Georgie—después de todo, eran sus amigos, mucho antes de saber que eran pareja y todo lo demás.

La más pequeña asintió limpiándose la cara y, apenas bajaron, buscaron y reunieron con rapidez a su grupo.

Primero les explicaron como obtuvieron la foto y todas se quedaron calladas, no les reprocharon el no haberles pasado la imagen, pues sabían que era algo que no se divulgaba fácilmente.

—Esa puta me las va a pagar—masculló molesta Mary. Ambas eran algo así como enemigas, pero esta vez se decidió a actuar contra ella—la voy a destruir—juró con el ceño fruncido.

—Todas te ayudaremos, si quieres, pero ahora lo que nos interesa es saber cuánta gente lo sabe. Traten de oír en sus salones y escuchen las opiniones que tienen al respecto. Hoy iremos a hablar con ellos—acordó Ruby. Nadie tuvo queja, así que se separaron a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, señora Broflovski, ¿se encuentra Ike?—preguntó educadamente la castaña. Normalmente la que hablaba era Karen, pero estaba demasiado preocupada detrás de ella.

—Sí, claro cariño—respondió sonriente. Bien, eso significaba que no lo sabía—pasen—se hizo a un lado y ambas entraron—está en su habitación. Hoy se levantó un poco mal—explicó señalando las escaleras. Ambas asintieron y subieron, habían estado ahí algunas veces.

Tocaron la puerta del pelinegro y, al no oír respuesta, Tucker decidió entrar, no estaban para perder el tiempo.

—Ike, vamos a entrar—abrió la puerta e ingresó, pero escuchó un ruido sordo. Cuando visualizó el lugar, el canadiense estaba sentado en su cama, despeinado y con la ropa chueca.

—Hey—dijo a modo de saludo—¿qué tal, chicas?

—Hola Ike—saludó Ruby cerrando la puerta tras de sí—vinimos a-

—¡Perdóname, perdóname!—antes de que terminara su frase, la otra chica se había tirado encima de él, aplastándolo y soltando unas cuantas lágrimas—¡No era mi intención, lo juro!

—¿Ah?—atinó a decir, algo mareado por el abrazo y el golpe. Tucker se acercó a quitar a su amiga del chico y procedió a explicar, sin dejar de ser interrumpida, claro, por las disculpas y lamentos de su amiga—ya veo—dijo al final, con una sonrisa amable, como las que solía llevar.

—Así que así fue como lo supieron—otra voz habló de la nada y, del baño del menor de los Broflovski, salió Georgie.

—¡Georgie!—exclamó sorprendida la menor.

—Baja la voz o sabrán que estoy aquí—masculló de mal humor. Un silencio un poco extraño se instaló en el lugar por unos segundos.

—Entonces—continuó Ruby—¿qué es lo que harán?—preguntó mirando a los chicos que ahora estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Ike miró a su pareja un momento y luego volvió su vista a su amiga.

—Supongo que si todos lo saben, ya no hay mucho que hacer, ¿verdad?—explicó como si nada—además, no nos importa si se sabe…el único obstáculo que teníamos en cuanto a publicarlo fue…

—Su mamá—completó el gótico—no sólo me odia porque al parecer soy mala influencia, también se moriría si se enterara que su hijo es gay.

—"_Y eso que lo de Kyle aún no se sabe"_—pensó la castaña.

—En ese caso, ¿me perdonas?—se aventuró la pelimarrón, un poco más calmada.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Karen—le tranquilizó Ike—algunas cosas simplemente suceden—agregó. La chica sonrió bastante feliz y abrazó al canadiense. Luego se separó y miró al chico oscuro, quien no había dicho nada. Aun así, ella no tuvo reparos en abrazarle efusivamente también, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a todos, excepto a su amiga, claro.

Charlaron un poco más hasta que decidieron que era muy tarde y debían volver a sus casas. Entre ambas chicas se las arreglaron para pasarles los apuntes y los deberes, a lo que sólo Ike se vio agradecido, aunque de todas maneras obligaría a Georgie a cumplir con sus tareas.

Se despidieron y ambas se dirigieron a sus casas más aliviadas al saber que sus amigos estaban bien y volverían a la escuela al día siguiente. En el camino se cruzaron con Kyle, quien se arreglaba la ropa rápidamente a la par que casi corría a su casa. Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar darle una sonrisa ladina que el pelirrojo no comprendió.

Ruby acompañó a su amiga hasta casi llegar a su casa, pues encontraron al rubio de los McCormick a medio camino, buscando a su hermanita. Tucker volvió a su casa, donde al ver a su hermano no pudo evitar lanzar una frase al aire.

—Al parecer ahora te gusta mucho el rojo, ¿verdad?—el del chullo se quedó descolocado por unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Miró a su hermanita.

—Tú…—articuló sin estar seguro de a qué iba con ello.

—Tengo mis contactos—dijo simplemente. Y así, con una típica frase misteriosa, se metió a su habitación, dejando, como pocos habían hecho, a un Craig Tucker sin saber qué responder.

* * *

**No, esas marcas no son reales, cualquier parecido, como dice el Disclaimer, es una coincidencia (?) **

**El modo **_**miniatura**_** que menciona Ruby es el modo chibi que muchas/os conocemos -3-**

**En cuanto a los personajes de anime que mencionaron nuestras preciosas niñas:**

_**Kumagoro, Yuki, Shuichi, Tatsuha y Tohma – Gravitation (Fue el primer anime Yaoi que me vi, se los recomiendo)**_

_**Remixes (y Megamixes) – Fueron unas especies de doujinshis de Gravitation (muy explícitos, debo agregar) hechos por la propia Maki Murakami, autora de la serie. Fueron hechos debido a que en el manga original le censuraron ese tipo de contenidos.**_

_**Akihiko – Junjou Romantic**_

**En fin, no hay más, creo que no debo aclarar qué es seme, uke y suke, ¿verdad?**

**Y tampoco creo que deba aclarar sobre Harry Potter porque, si no han leído los libros 20mil veces como yo, al menos habrán visto las películas, ¿cierto? Y si no, pues… ¡Qué mal! ¬¬**

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Pues no lo sé. La verdad está algo aburrido, pero bueno, siempre debe haber una fujoshi en toda serie y elegí a Ruby porque, de las chicas, es la que mejor me cae junto a Wendy y Bebe.**

**Además, debo agregar que me siento orgullosa de mí misma…¡20 páginas para un One-shot ;w;! Es un gran logro para alguien que hacía capítulos de 4 páginas o menos xD**

**En fin, nos leemos,**

**Lis.**


End file.
